Robots don't cry
by DeesseMew
Summary: Armada Alexis est tourmentée par le départ de Starscream aprés qu'il ait eu rejoin celui des Autobots... Starscream x Alexis


Auteur : cette fic se passe juste aprés l'épisode "Crack" où Starscream quitte les autobots pour rejoindre les decepticons. Je prend le terme "decepticanes".

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre un : __Pourquoi?_

Les mots ne venaient pas. Ils étaient perdus quelque part entre l'univers de son imagination et sa feuille de papier. Le stylo pendu à quelques centimètres de la feuille semblait être bloqué comme une barrière invisible. La tête légèrement reposée sur son bras gauche, étendu de tout son long sur le bureau de bois, Alexis contemplait sa feuille de devoir avec un certain désespoir. Elle était restée assise devant cette feuille horriblement blanche depuis deux heures.

La nuit était tombée dehors et une faible lueur venue de sa lampe de chevet l'éclairait délicatement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la bloquait comme cela. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il était évident que les récents événements ne lui permettaient pas de se concentrer comme elle le souhait. Malgré cela, elle devait continuer son travail d'écolière même s'il existait une infime malchance qu'elle n'apercevrait jamais l'université de son vivant.

Elle devait rendre son travail pour le lendemain. Elle n'était pas du genre à paniquer, pas du genre à faire son devoir à la va-vite et de se contenter d'un «D» ou d'un «C» pour sa note dans le meilleur des cas. Elle devait rédiger cette fichue dissertation au plus vite. Ses camarades de classe - et amis - étaient sans doute encore avec _eux_. Ou peut-être pas. Ils devaient sans doute se dire qu'ils pourront copier sur la jeune fille le lendemain en catastrophe. Qu'elle leur sauverait encore la mise. Pourquoi serait-il à elle de faire le travail pour cinq? Elle n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec ses propres devoirs? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez de problèmes comme cela...?Non, ce serait égoïste bien sûr de garder précieusement un devoir fait avec ferveur et concentration. Ce serait égoïste de retirer l'opportunité à ses amis d'avoir une excellente note sans avoir rien fait de la journée. Ce serait tout à fait égoïste aussi si elle faisait exprès d' arriver en retard pour les empêcher de copier sur elle. Oui, elle serait tellement égoïste... Juste une fois.

Dans un coin de sa chambre, sur sa commode brune, à côté de la photo de ses parents et elle petite - tenue dans les bras de sa mère - une pierre grossière d'un vert éclatant était étouffée par de la roche. Qu'était-il bien arrivé exactement? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Eux qui avaient tant fait pour que tout se passe bien. Eux qui avaient réussi à tous les libérer. Viola qu'il partit de nouveau. Alors qu'il avait sa place parmi eux. Il avait sa place malgré leur divergence. Sur Terre, tous les peuples étaient différents. Tout le monde pensait différemment de l'autre. Certes, il y avait des guerres comme par chez eux, mais on arrivait toujours à un accord. La plupart du temps...

Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait les faire reculer. Que rien ne pouvait les empêcher de se battre entre eux. Il devait pourtant exister un lien entre eux à part l'espèce ? Quelque chose pouvait les réunir...Ou était-ce trop idyllique? Pourtant tout portait à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres. Ils obéissaient à leur chef qui avait - lui - une conception du bien et du mal différente. Était-ce la faute à eux et non pas aux soldats? Est-ce que le chef de chaque faction était choisi car il possédait le plus de qualités de la faction où il était créé ? Ou était-ce juste un jeu du sort...Quelle était leur véritable motivation aux deux groupes ? Écraser l'autre ? Mais ne disait-on pas : la chasse ne vaut rien sans la proie? Est-ce qu'une faction disparaîtra d'elle même une fois que la faction adverse aura rendu l'âme ? Ou tout était-il que perpétuel? C'était ainsi et rien ne pouvait le changer. Une trêve entre les deux factions était inconcevable... Il devait pourtant exister quelque chose.

Elle était convaincue qu'elle en savait que très peu d'eux pour se lancer dans des hypothèses de trêves. Quelque part dans leur histoire, même très lointaine, il devait y exister une cause à effet. Quelque chose qui avait lancé les hostilités. Et non pas juste : " Ce sont des Autobots et eux des Decepticanes, alors ils se taperont dessus". Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se transformer en petit bout de femme scandant " peace and love". En réalité, elle s'était rendu compte que les deux factions étaient honorables. Qu'aucune n'était plus mauvaise que l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était tout. Pourquoi les deux chefs ne se retrouvaient-ils pas autour d'une table pour discussion d'une trêve? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas mettre leur fierté de côté pour le bien de leur peuple ? Ou… Étaient-ils vraiment construits pour se battre et rien d'autre? Se battre et venger la perte d'un ami? Se battre, obéir et mourir. Des simples soldats...C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient ni rêve ni vie à tracer. On avait déjà décidé à leur place. On avait déjà décidé le style de leur vie une fois construit. Une fois avoir quitté l'usine d'assemblage, ils partaient se battre et rien d'autre. Des soldats de plomb lancés dans une poêle...

Alexis écarta doucement ses doigts du stylo et le laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le papier. Le stylo roula quelque millimètre avant de s'immobiliser au milieu de la feuille. La jeune fille ramena ses bras joints sur le bureau et posa sa tête dessus, le menton reposé sur ses mains. Elle se mit a fixer le stylo comme ci une force surnaturelle cachée dans ses yeux allait commander l'encre, se déversant continuellement sur cette feuille blanche en tracés distincts, mais reconnaissables par n'importe quel humain sachant lire. En réalité, elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec tant de choses dans la tête. Elle essayait de faire le vide, mais à chaque fois, un mot revenait : pourquoi...

Elle devait arrêter de penser a cela. De penser à lui. Non.C'était son ami après tout. Elle devait y penser. Il n'avait pas d'amis avant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était tout. Il ne savait pas qu'un jour, des personnes d'une autre race pourraient l'apprécier comme n'importe qui. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était comme un élément clef à une tentative de réconciliation. Après tout, si un décepticane pouvait supporter et apprécier les Autobots...Pourquoi pas l'inverse? Pourquoi ne pas tout oublier ? Ou était-ce qu'un cas exceptionnel...Peut-être que dans le passé, ce genre de chose s'était déjà produit. Peut-être tout simplement que le rythme de la vie des Transformers l'avait rappelé à sa juste cause. Peut-être appréciait il simplement les enfants et ne pouvait pas supporter les Autobots. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il n'était pas parti comme cela. Que sa décision de les laisser tomber devait cacher quelque chose...Peut-être voulait-il tenter le tout pour le tout pour abattre son chef? Peut-être n'avait-il pas autre choix que de trahir l'autre camp pour mieux détruire son ancien chef de faction ? Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire enfuit...Peut-être s'était il juste dit que les Autobots ne pourront jamais lui faire assez confiance pour qu'il se sente a l'aise avec eux. Malgré les bons moments, malgré les batailles ensemble, ils ne le considéraient pas comme un autobot. Peut-être ne le supportait-il pas...d'être un autobot.

La jeune fille pensait fermement que les transformers étaient bien plus compliqués qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Que tout n'était pas que de zéro et d'un chez eux. Qu'ils avaient quelque chose de bien humain. Et que quelque chose lui échappait pour les comprendre. Certes, elle n'était pas psychologue. Certes, elle ne comprenait pas les garçons. Certes, elle n'arrivait pas à se comprendre elle-même quelquefois. La preuve. Au lieu de s'efforcer à pondre quelque chose de potable sur sa feuille, elle pensait à une entité qui l'avait peut-être déjà oublié. Une entité dont le monde n'avait même pas conscience. Une entité qu'elle ne reverra peut-être jamais...Cette simple pensée lui semblait aussi acérée qu'une lame de rasoir. De toute manière, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était pas des leurs. Elle ne savait pas se battre. Il devait être sans doute parti pour sa planète natale à l'heure qui l'était. Et il l'avait effacée de sa mémoire...Comme on efface un trait bancal sur un dessin. Qui était elle pour lui? À part une amie de courte durée ? Qui était elle pour espérer qu'il ne l'eut pas oubliée? Rien. Juste un élément de la race terrienne qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Juste une connaissance. Un visage. Un nom. Une voix. Rien de plus...Rien de plus.

Alexis ferma les yeux lentement, respirant profondément. Elle devait vraiment cesser d'y penser et continuer - ou plutôt commencer - son devoir. Mais la fatigue la gagnait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Demain, elle aura une mauvaise note. Elle soupira, s'étirant doucement en long et en large. Elle se leva en n'attribuant aucun regard à son bout de papier désespérément vierge. Elle souleva délicatement son drap et s'y glissa. Elle n'éteignit pas sa lampe de chevet, se contentant de fixer un point devant elle, couché sur le côté gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre que tout ira mieux demain. Elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle se demandait dans le coin de sa tête ce qu'il faisait exactement maintenant...Pourchassait-il son chef ou était-il redevenu le soldat sans volonté propre ? Ou avait-il réellement autre chose en tête ?...

La jeune fille se retourna, blottissant sa tète entre les draps et se força à fermer les yeux. Elle ne devait plus y penser...Les minutes passèrent et aucune des images qui vint n'a l'esprit d'Alexis ne lui redonna courage,moral et envie de dormir. Elle le revoyait sans cesse. Partir et les laisser là. Sans explication. Elle se mit en position assise, le drap lui arrivant aux hanches. Comment avait-il pu en réalité... alors qu'ils l'avaient recueilli...alors qu'il allait se faire abattre par un de sa propre faction... Ils lui avaient donné la possibilité d'être en sécurité, d'être apprécié et non pas traiter comme un simple soldat. D'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Comment avait-il pu les trahir à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu changer de camp comme cela...Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il s'en aille ainsi sans raison valable. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de faire cela. Tuer son ancien chef? Les autobots l'auraient abattu un moment ou un autre. L'abattre, mais devenir alors le nouveau chef ? Peut-être était cela en réalité...Il voulait juste prendre la place de chef...Il ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre. Et même pas de ceux qui le traitaient en allié...et en ami. Non, il devait y avoir une explication.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille posa son regard embué sur la pierre au fond de la pièce. Cette pierre...cette fichue pierre qui l'avait convaincue qu'il allait devenir l'un des leurs pour toujours. Cette pierre..juste un présent...un caillou ramassé sur Mars lors d'une mission et c'était tout. Un vulgaire caillou qui était assez joli pour des humains. Un caillou verdâtre sans valeur affective, sans véritable geste vers les autres. Non, juste un stupide stupide caillou qui leur avait fait bien rêver. Un decepticane chez les autobots, la bonne affaire. C'était mission impossible. Quelque chose d'irréel. Pourtant, cela s'était produit...Pourtant, quelque chose avait amené tout cela. Et c'était tout aussi irréel que la trahison. Tout comme sa rencontre avec les Transformers. Quelque chose d'irréel...pourtant elle voulait y croire. Elle vivait une aventure qu'aucun humain - aucune humaine - avant elle n'avait connue. Elle voulait y croire...tout comme elle voulait y croire...qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée...d'un simple geste, d'une simple pensée cruelle.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas oubliée, qu'est-ce que cela changerait il ? Il penserait à elle avec regret. Et c'était tout. Il n'allait pas revenir les trouver et risquer une attaque de son clan. Peut-être qu'il voudrait revenir, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Comme enfermé entre deux mondes. Le monde qui l'avait vu combattre et jugé -mal jugé - mutilé et trahi...et un monde où les sourires, les joies, l'entraide et la confiance étaient de mises...Peut-être avait-il peur...Peur de quoi? Peur de s'attacher et de faire passer les connaissances en "amis" ? Peur qu'il ne fût pas assez courageux et puissant pour les protéger ? ...

N'en pouvant plus avec toutes ces pensées néfastes, Alexis s'écroula en sanglot sur son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas...elle voulait comprendre. Il l'avait abandonnée...Elle n'était qu'une amie...une connaissance. Elle avait essayé de le comprendre, mais il l'envoyait toujours balader. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi se fermait-il à chaque fois ? Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'aider. Peut-être jugeait-il qu'elle n'en fût pas digne ? Peut-être qu'une simple humaine de quatorze ans ne pouvait pas comprendre un robot géant extraterrestre doté d'une intelligence supérieure ? Peut-être qu'il la considérait comme une gêne ? Quelque chose qui vous courait après sans cesse... comme une abeille après du pollen. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tuer son ancien chef et c'était tout...C'était tout.

Pourtant elle croyait toujours en lui. Elle était certaine qu'il reviendrait auprès d'eux, auprès d'elle, ou qu'il leur avait fait une mauvaise farce...Ou peut-être était-ce qu'une simple illusion...une image qu'on se faisait quand on ne voulait pas accepter la réalité.

Il était parti.

Tout était terminé.

* * *

A suivre.


End file.
